Changelog
5/28/2017 (UPDATE: Not listed; Likely a bug fix.) 4/20/2017 (UPDATE: Fixed zombie spawning.) 7/20/2016 (UPDATE: Fixed zombie animations.) 5/15/2016 (UPDATE: Brand new Day/Night script, let me know if there is any bugs with it. Added a new buildable and updated the flare gun to serve its role better. I'll be updating this game with whatever free time I can manage since we've achieved 1 million+ visits \o/.) 5/7/2016 (UPDATE: Fixed the PP-91 not appearing as a valid option for Pack-a-Punch. There is now an extremely low chance for a zombie to look like a player in the server and reworked hoard spawning a bit. I'll be updating this game with whatever free time I can manage since we've achieved 1 million+ visits \o/.) 5/1/2016 (UPDATE: Updated the zombie spawn script to factor in buildables when deciding where to spawn zombies. Also regular/fast zombies now wear random hats upon spawning and added in a horde systemfinal. I'll be updating this game with whatever free time I can manage since we've achieved 1 million+ visits \o/.) 4/29/2016 (UPDATE: Updated ragdoll script so that armor pieces/hats on zombies transfers over to their ragdoll. I'll be updating this game with whatever free time I can manage since we've achieved 1 million+ visits \o/.) 4/24/2016 (UPDATE: Reworked how light flickering works so that all of it is handled by a single script in the workspace instead of having a "Flicker" script in each light source. I'll be updating this game with whatever free time I can manage since we've achieved 1 million+ visits \o/.) 4/17/2016 (UPDATE: Added a new gamepass weapon and buffed Eclipse Ordeal. Also added a new buildable(Floodlight) and made it so a player would earn cash from their traps if it killed a zombie. I'll be updating this game with whatever free time I can manage since we've achieved 1 million+ visits \o/.) 2/18/2016 (UPDATE: Your camera should now follow your body instead of getting stuck in place when you die. Also some other minor changes to the map. Current development is paused, all my time is currently being invested into Strife!) 1/11/2016 (UPDATE: Updated Holiday Strike. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 12/30/2015 (UPDATE: Updated Holiday Strike. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 12/17/2015 (UPDATE: Winter has arrived. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 12/6/2015 (UPDATE: Winter has arrived. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 12/3/2015 (UPDATE: Fixed military zombies ignoring armor when calculating damage. Testing new damage functions for the P226 (headshots on zombies deal more damage than torso/leg/arm shots). This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 12/2/2015 (UPDATE: Added a new gui that shows the current armor you're wearing and its protection value. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 12/1/2015 (UPDATE: Fixed Horrid Omelet easter egg not awarding the badge when found. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 11/29/2015 (UPDATE: Fixed Fireproof Gamepass(heueueue) and made some changes to the save script to delay a server shutdown in order to save data. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 11/28/2015 (UPDATE: Added armors section to the shop and increased the spawn chance of Crimson Spawns and added a new "zombie" that spawns during Crimson Night. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 11/14/2015 (UPDATE: Fixed certain weapons not showing up on the Pack-a-Punch GUI and made some edits to the zombie's ragdoll script. Also changed the way ambient sounds are handled to prevent on-join sound issues. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 10/22/2015 (UPDATE: Dead bodies leaves behind a puddle of blood and currently testing global casualties display for the screen inside a military tent. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 10/21/2015 (UPDATE: Fixed protein bar and eggnog perk machine's gui breaking. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 10/19/2015 (UPDATE: Fixed the shop. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 10/18/2015 (UPDATE: Attempt to fix ragdolls going to another dimension and added a smooth transition for the hints at the top of the screen. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 10/3/2015 (UPDATE: Added Halloween decorations around the map. Also added 2 limited time Halloween themed buildables to the shop! This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 9/28/2015 (MAJOR UPDATE: You thought I was done eh? Nope, update information is lost because ROBLOX deleted the post for no apparent reason, map updated to a fall color and the lights in the school now only turn on at night! This was just a "minor" update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 9/27/2015 (MAJOR UPDATE: You thought I was done eh? Nope, update includes a brand new shop(allows me to add new weapons to the game without having to update the game) and a brand new discard GUI(fully remade and rescripted). This was just a "minor" update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) (MAJOR UPDATE: You thought I was done eh? Nope, update information found here: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=175036730 This was just a "minor" update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare.) 9/17/2015 UPDATE: Nerfed zombies' health buff during night time. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare. 9/13/2015 UPDATE: Fixed the security code not updating correctly after it changes and fixed MK2 Frag disappearing. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare. 9/10/2015 UPDATE: Fixed security code not working properly and tried to remove the delay for muzzle flash on the P226. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare. 9/8/2015 UPDATE: Players now have to enter a "security" code with the regular code in order to obtain the wonder weapon. The security code is randomly generated for each server and changes whenever someone obtains the wonder weapon. You can find the security code in 4 areas of the map(they don't always appear at one spot), good luck. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare. 9/1/2015 UPDATE: Changes to how cash earning is handled and reworked the slow debuff from being hit by zombies. This was just a minor update and I'm still devoting most of my time towards Naval Warfare. 7/20/2015 ANNOUNCEMENT: This game will no longer receive any further big updates(could change), all my time is being focused onto my new game; Naval Warfare. 7/3/2015 UPDATES: Part 6 of the Summer updates: Added an ammo GUI to the game that alerts players when they should reload/refill ammo supply. UPDATES: Part 7 of the Summer updates: Tweaked the ammo GUI and fixed the cleaner script not cleaning some parts off the workspace. 7/1/2015 UPDATES: Part 4 of the Summer updates: Players that are hit by slow zombies will have their walkspeed decreased for a few seconds. Health script also tweaked to not start regenerating until 15-30 seconds(depends on how many zombies damaged you) after being hit by a zombie. 6/30/2015 UPDATES: Part 2 of the Summer updates: More light sources on the map now uses the Neon material. Also replaced the apartment building with a store. I also removed some malicious objects that I found in the workspace, serverstorage, and lighting. UPDATES: Part 3 of the Summer updates: Remade the P226 slightly(right click to aim, yay) and made some improvements to the MK2 Frag. The red ammo boxes also no longer gives a ridiculous amount of ammo to players. 6/28/2015 UPDATES: Part 1 of the Summer updates: A few lights have been changed to use the new Neon material, including P226's flashlight. 6/21/2015 UPDATES: Part 18.5 of the Spring updates: Hints now appear in the school even if it's not crimson night. 6/7/2015 UPDATES: Part 17.5 of the Spring updates: Made changes to the crawler script for military zombie and fixed the door in one of the caves taking forever to open. 6/6/2015 UPDATES: Part 17 of the Spring updates: CSG'd military zombie's body armor and added a new wonder weapon into the game(you guys have to find this one on the map). Also made some minor changes to the protein bar vender and the random box scripts. 6/5/2015 UPDATES: Part 15 of the Spring updates: Random Box is now compatible with InsertService. Also tried to fix the protein bars machine's slowness. ROBLOX fixed the arm goofing when walking backwards so I just have to fix the camera recoil some day. UPDATES: Part 16 of the Spring updates: CSG'd SWAT zombie's armor to lower the amount of moving parts. Also remade the Devil's Automatic and Devil's SMG. 6/2/2015 UPDATES: Currently working on editing the random box to work with InsertService; no updates this week due to finals. Also, the weapons glitching out when walking backwards is caused by a ROBLOX update. Haven't found a fix for it yet so you guys have to deal with it for now. 5/28/2015 UPDATES: Part 14 of the Spring update: All weapon purchases(including pack-a-punch) now uses InsertService to give players the weapons instead of cloning them from ServerStorage. 5/27/2015 UPDATES: Part 13 of the Spring update: The buildables, light sources, and some of the assault rifles section in the shop now uses InsertService to give players the weapons instead of cloning them from ServerStorage. 5/25/2015 UPDATES: Part 11 of the Spring update: The smgs and snipers section in the shop now uses InsertService to give players the weapons instead of cloning them from ServerStorage. UPDATES: Part 12 of the Spring update: The others, wonder weapons, rifles, and mgs section in the shop now uses InsertService to give players the weapons instead of cloning them from ServerStorage. 5/24/2015 UPDATES: Part 9 of the Spring update: VIP Shop uses InsertService to give players the weapons instead of cloning them from ServerStorage. This should decrease lag a bit and I plan on doing this for all the weapons overtime, more updates coming soon k. UPDATES: Part 10 of the Spring update: The pistols and shotguns section in the shop now uses InsertService to give players the weapons instead of cloning them from ServerStorage. This should decrease lag a bit and I plan on doing this for all the weapons overtime; random box will be glitchy while I change all the shop weapons to use InsertService. This means I can update the model of the weapon and the game will automatically be "updated" with the latest version of it without actually being update, more updates coming soon k. 5/16/2015 UPDATES: Part 8 of the Spring update: Whenever a player shoots a zombie's head off, it has a ~25% chance of exploding into blood instead of just falling off. Also gave Crimson Spawns a spooky trail, more updates coming soon k. 5/12/2015 UPDATES: Part 7 of the Spring update: attempt to fix fire proof gamepass, a bunch of major updates will be happening soon! 5/3/2015 Also added military zombies c: 5/2/2015 UPDATES: Part 6 of the Spring update: following weapons has been remade and given a new smoke effect when casings are ejected: M240b, MK-46, RPK-74m, Lee-Enfield, L85A2, Walther PPK, M1 Garand, M1 Carbine, HK416, HK417, SG-553, MAS-49, and Galil. The Magpul M16 has been added into the VIP Shop and a new gamepass that allows you to customize your buildables has been added into the game. The Sandbags and Shredder buildable now uses CSG to reduce part count. 4/25/2015 UPDATES: Part 5 of the Spring update: Each player that joins the server will increase max zombies by 8 instead of 5 and made night time ambient last slightly longer to fit better with the fog color changes. Reset button now asks for confirmation that you want to reset(players sometimes accidentally clicked Reset while trying to access the Shop). Also made some changes to the blood effect that appears on your screen.) Spring updates 2 to 4 are lost forever. 4/15/2015 UPDATES: The Spring update is here! The following weapons has been remade: M16A4, SKS, Kar98K, PP-19 Bizon, SPAS-12, Striker, M27 IAR, and SG-550. A new buildable has been introduced to the shop and the campfire buildable has been remade also. The Shredder buildable has also been buffed! 3/29/2015 UPDATES: Switched all gamepass scripts to use :PlayerOwnsAsset instead of :PlayerHasPass to speed up gamepass activation. 3/21/2015 UPDATES: The major update has been released! A control GUI for compounds has been added, upgrades will come in the future! The following weapons has also been remade: Lumbermill, Dragunov SVD, Colt 6290, CBJ MS, MP5k, MG42, Deagle, and M82A1! 3/17/2015 UPDATES: A second major update will be arriving soon this weekend to this game which will include a Compound Control GUI! 3/9/2015 UPDATES: Crimson Spawns have been remade and fixed SWAT Zombies' armor not reducing damage. 3/7/2015 UPDATES: The Zombies spawn script should no longer break. Medpacks should now actually heal when used in a slow server and hopefully fixed the Day/Night script. 3/4/2015 UPDATES: A few bug fixes. 3/2/2015 UPDATES: New zombie spawn system by Saz! Zombies now spawn around the entire map instead of just the bridge! Some spawners will stop spawning zombies if players are near, but not all and the fog around the map has been drastically decreased 3/1/2015 UPDATES: The flaregun's flare can be seen through the fog ONLY if you shoot it straight up. 2/27/2015 UPDATES: Major update has been released! The following weapons has been remade: M92FS, KrissK, AKS-74u, SA58, TMP, QBZ-95, P90, WN BIG, and The Reaper! A new map area has been added and a new zombie type will be introduced soon. Not to mention it's >DOUBLE CASH WEEKEND<, all zombies will reward 2x their normal cash amount! 2/24/2015 UPDATES: Sneak peak at the next major update which will happen later this week! 2/14/2015 UPDATES: Increased Armored Zombies' armor effectiveness against weapons. Fixed VIP Shop breaking the first time you join in. 2/11/2015 UPDATES: Hopefully the last data wipe I'll need to do. Also fixed all bugs regarding the zombies and shop(hopefully) 2/8/2015 UPDATES: Increased normal + armored zombie walkspeed by 1 and fixed zombies damaging players with dead body parts 2/7/2015 UPDATES: Data wipe in order to fix the saving system. If you have proof of your Cash before the wipe, PM an admin and they'll give that Cash amount back to you. 1/31/2015 UPDATES: Armored zombies has been remade, only the Crimson Spawns left now! Also remade and fixed the following weapons: G36C, F2000, AN-94, .357 Magnum, BBeagle, The Reflector(PaP'd PP-91 KEDR), and made the Medkit more usable. 1/10/2015 UPDATES: Remade and fixed the following weapons: RK-95, RPD, Molotov, C4, G11, AA-12, and MP7. Added some roadblocks and scenery to the roads. 1/6/2015 UPDATES: Increased the max zombies limit from 12 to 15, every player that joins the server will increase this number by 4. Currently working on lootable items that can or cannot be found in the shop! 1/4/2015 UPDATES: Zombies now fall down instantly when they have their legs shot off! Working on a new spawning system that would allow me to update zombie scripts much easier. UPDATES: Testing a new zombie spawn system, there is a max limit of 12 zombies, but it goes up by 4 for every player that joins the game! 1/3/2015 UPDATES: Patient Zero removes any hats that he picks up while endlessly slaughtering players! He will also use the hint bar to "communicate" with the players. I also removed the glow effects for the new, remade shotguns. 1/1/2015 UPDATES: Removed the ROBLOX explosion effect for X-RY and edited some parts of the Shop. UPDATES: Added ambient sounds for normal day/night cycles. 12/31/2014 UPDATES: Random boxes are back! B^) 12/30/2014 UPDATES: Experimenting a new flash script for P226 to see if it stops crashing on Apple computers. Zombies should now award Player Points when killed! Remade AUG A3, AS VAL, AR-15, PPsh-41, and HAMR! Also added trees to the Mansion's entrance. 12/28/2014 UPDATES: Eclipse Ordeal, Dubstep Gun, and VIP gamepass are currently on-sale! Sped up the reload for M1911. Experimenting a new flash script for P226 to see if it stops crashing on Apple computers. 12/25/2014 UPDATES: Fixed M14's recoil messing up the weapon and added a Christmas tree to the mansion! Also built a front lawn for the mansion. Will be rebuilding it completely in the future. 12/24/2014 UPDATES: Patched speed glitch, if you're caught by the game to attempt to do it then you lose half of your Cash. The first item of two from the Halloween Gift has added to the game! 12/23/2014 UPDATES: Remade the M1911, R870, M500, and Double Barrel shotgun. Added the new "Sale" system to the Pistols, Shotguns, and SMGs sections of the shop. Fixed the sale generating decimals. Also rebuilt a 3rd concrete base and testing pre-placed buildables on the map! 12/20/2014 UPDATES: Eclipse Ordeal should give a speed buff from now on. Remade the Skorpion EVO, reduced the walkspeed penalty on Dubstep Gun, and increased it's fire rate by 0.1 seconds. Testing a new "Sale" system for the shop where, every 5 minutes, 2 weapons goes on sale(50% off). Currently only applies to the Assault Rifles section. UPDATES: Fixed Skorpion EVO's muzzle flash and remade the Stoner 63A and M60E3. Also furnished parts of the mansion and added the "Sale" system to the MG section. UPDATES: Remade M14, Enfield Bren, and BAR Gun. Added the new "Sale" system to the Rifles section. 12/17/2014 UPDATES: Fixed VIP AK-47's grenade not detonating when hitting a zombie directly and buffed Deathmachine's damage, range, and accuracy. 12/14/2014 (Reconstruction) UPDATES: Completely remade the Dubstep Gun and removed some unneeded clutter on the map! 12/13/2014 UPDATES: Remade the VIP Ak-47 and fixed PTRS-41's scope. Also fixed Patient Zero's award cash, now you actually get money from killing him :D! 12/10/2014 UPDATES: Replaced old Flare with a newer one and the bushes on the map should no longer collide(you can walk through them now instead of over them). Few bug fixes and attempted to reduce lag. 12/7/2014 (UPDATES: Buffed Hades' Touch's and Death's Flames' after-burn. Added a new Patient Zero(should give you guys more of a challenge). 12/7/2014 (UPDATES: Disabled Random Boxes due to it taking up huge amounts of memory. Will be added back soon! Brand new recoil for P226, UMP45, and AWP! Also fixed some bugs and reduced lag(a bit). Will be introducing a newer Patient Zero and possibly Hellhounds in future updates! Oh and fast zombies because casual zombies are too casual. 10/13/2014-12/7/2014 Wiki Editors has been busy, please wait warmly for somebody to reverse engineer descriptions to actually find it. Around 10/13/2014 UPDATES: Enabled Streaming to see if it can help with all the disconnections. Also added a gift section to the shop. Need information on the game? Go on Google and search "Stranded on Earth: The First Strike Wikia"!) CONTEST: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=146607947 GIFT(S): http://www.roblox.com/EVENT-Gift-of-Halloween-Essence-item?id=181935244 Some day - a few days before 10/15/2014 (UPDATES: Got lost because of EXPOITS! Anyways, snipahs along with something else got fix'd and CSG'd, and boy, do they look good. And play good too. Obviously, this is not the origenal description. The contest is still underway at http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=146607947 dot com....or something >.> 10/9/2014 (UPDATES: Buffed all the SMGs! Currently working on fixing all the Snipers.) 9/24/2014 - 10/6/2014 Bunch of patches to the guns to make them work. 9/23/2014 UPDATES: Increased M1911's firerate and started on fixing the rest of the pistols. Need information on the game? Go on Google and search "Stranded on Earth: The First Strike Wikia"!) CONTEST: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=146607947 (Baka here, OH MY GOD A CONTEST! And yes, he's working on guns....now that i think about it, how does one CGS stuff.) 9/14/2014 (UPDATES: Fixed the Holographic Sight on the XRY-17 Railgun and CSG'd the XRY-17 Railgun, also added a bullet trail to XRY-17 Railgun! Fixed the AR-15 reload and CSG'd the AR-15. Also testing a new muzzle flash system on the AR-15, feedback is needed. Cleaned up the code for the Bed buildable. Fixed the MP7 and M1911's reload! Redid both of their muzzle flash and added shell ejection to both!) 9/13/2014 (UPDATES: Fixed the Neurotoxin grenade! Also fixed the decals on buildables disappearing when you zoom into first person!) 9/13/2014 (UPDATES: The AK-47's reload is less funky and so is Deathmachine's! Also CSG'd them both so it should reduce lag slightly. ) 9/13/2014 (UPDATES: The MK2 Frag will no longer stick to your hand when thrown! More patches for the rest of the weapons soon!) 9/12/2014 (UPDATES: CSG'd the P226 and fixed the funky reload on it! More patches for the rest of the guns soon!) 9/8/2014 (UPDATES: Added the Protein Bars Vender! It increases your heal speed! Also lowered the cap for Eggnog down to 250 max health and Bloxiade's walkspeed to 28! Major gameplay overhaul soon!) 9/7/2014 Added perks. Actual changelog lost. 8/14/2014 (UPDATES: Updated textures on a few weapons. A ROBLOX update has broken many tools in this game. I have no idea at the moment what they updated so I cannot fix them. Blame ROBLOX.) 7/30/2014 (UPDATES: Buffed the Eclipse Ordeal! A ROBLOX update has broken many tools in this game. I have no idea at the moment what they updated so I cannot fix them. Blame ROBLOX.) 7/24/2014 (UPDATES: Players that have a position of power now have tags above their names! A ROBLOX update has broken many tools in this game. I have no idea at the moment what they updated so I cannot fix them. Blame ROBLOX.) 7/16/2014 (UPDATES: Added some security scripts.) 7/14/2014 (UPDATES: Updated the Shop to show pictures and descriptions on weapons(not all weapons have this yet, slowly adding). Also made the Shop close if you click the Shop button again!) 7/13/2014 (UPDATES: The GES-BioRifle(built by Gondwana, tool conversion by me) has been added into the game as a random box exclusive!) 7/13/2014 (UPDATES: Hopefully fixed the horde spawn, also edited the map a bit to get it ready for the next update!) 7/12/2014 (UPDATES: Fixed the VIP AK-47, also added the new weapon pictures and description to more weapons!) 7/12/2014 (UPDATES: Starting to add weapon pictures plus a description of the weapon to the Shop, currently only .357 Magnum, AA-12, and AK-47 have it.) 7/12/2014 (UPDATES: Remastered the MG-42! Also buffed MAS-49, SKS, MP5k, M92FS, and M93R! Also updated the firing sound for the MG-42!) 7/10/2014 (UPDATES: The school map area has been added! It is located right next to the Orphanage!) 7/9/2014 (UPDATES: Added Fireworks Launcher, random box exclusive!) 7/6/2014 (UPDATES: Updated the map! Added a new area!) 7/5/2014 (UPDATES: The Random Box has been added into the game! You can get a variety of weapons from it, including the Raygun! The M500, M240B, AK-47, MP7, and SCAR-H can now be Pack-a-Punched!) 6/30/2014 (UPDATES: The regular zombies now have custom animations! Other zombies will get them later on, this is a test to see how it will go! Major update is around the corner!) 6/29/2014 (UPDATES: Added a list of weapons that can be pack-a-punched. Also tried to fix discarding weapons. Major update is around the corner!) 6/27/2014 (UPDATES: Minor updates, preparing a major update.) 6/25/2014 (UPDATES: The IMI Uzi can now be Pack-a-Punched!) 6/24/2014 (UPDATES: The breakdown buildables tool is now released, find it in the shop for a nifty price of 10 cash, it's under the Usable/Miscellaneous!) 6/23/2014 (UPDATES: Breakdown tool to breakdown buildables YOU built is now in testing, only me and the Community Managers have access as of now! Release to everyone depends on how many bugs we find while testing!) 6/23/2014 (UPDATES: The M202 FLASH can now be Pack-a-Punched!) 6/23/2014 (UPDATES: A script has been added to stop speed hackers :)!) 6/22/2014 (UPDATES: Zombies' body parts can now be shot off with weapons! Only the regular zombies have this function as of now!) 6/21/2014 (UPDATES: The CBJ MS and Deagle can now be Pack-a-Punched!) 6/20/2014 (UPDATES: Added a third Pack-a-Punch location into the game, it's in the mansion!) 6/19/2014 (UPDATES: Buffed the M60, lowered recoil + increased firerate on the regular AK-47 and the VIP AK-47! Also lowered the Pack-a-Punch cost down to 2500 cash temporarily!) 6/19/2014 (UPDATES: The AS VAL and AA-12 can now be Pack-a-Punched! Also added a silencer to M249 SAW's Pack-a-Punched version and increased the firerate!) 6/19/2014 (UPDATES: The PP-91, M249 SAW, and RPG-7 can now be Pack-a-Punched! Also resized the hint bar a bit to fit the screen better. More updates tomorrow!) 6/18/2014 (UPDATES: Fixed the Crimson Spawns, and added a new face for them!) 6/17/2014 and before Information lost forever. Category:Important